


Coffee & TV

by coconuthead_Marr



Category: Blur
Genre: Bakery AU, Damon is really drunk, Graham works in a bakery, Gramon, M/M, i love justine but i had to make her a bitch, this is bad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconuthead_Marr/pseuds/coconuthead_Marr
Summary: Graham works at a bakery in London. One day, Damon Albarn comes in and despite initial denial, they quite fancy each other.





	1. Smack

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this guys!! this is my first chaptered Gramon fanfic. enjoy

The rain pounded onto the pavement hypnotically, making Graham drowsy. He watched out the window of the bakery, wondering if his day would ever end. Only one person came in that day so far, and it had been an obnoxious woman who wanted only half of a baguette.  
Maybe Graham could sneak in a nap. After all, he was the only one working in the bakery today, and no one was coming in. He crumpled up beneath the counter and placed his jacket under his head. Comfortable enough. Just as he started to nod off, the bell jingled, signaling that someone had actually come in. This startled Graham, and as he stood he smacked his head on the counter.

"Shit!" He yelled, gripping the back of his head as if it were going to explode.

"Are you alright?" Said a deep voice, "I didn't mean to startle you."  
Graham looked up to find a tall man, about his age, standing in front of him. He had choppy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a nose he could stab you with. Beside him was a girl with short, dark hair, who Graham assumed to be his girlfriend.

"Uh...yes I'm alright." Graham felt like someone had poured glue in his mouth, and it wasn't due to the fact that he'd just hit his head. 

"Could we both get some tea?" The girl asked, completely disregarding the fact that Graham had just knocked himself into the third dimension. 

"Yes alright," Graham said, as he prepared the tea they ordered.  
He hadn't noticed at first, but the blonde boy never took his eyes off Graham. Every move he made was monitored by this man he knew nothing about. It was as if his soul was being evaluated.

"Thank you," said the man, as he paid, "My name is Damon."  
Damon smiled at Graham warmly. There was something about him that Graham really liked. Now, he was the one staring down someone's soul. 

"I'm Graham," he reached out to shake hands with Damon.

"And this is my girlfriend Justine." Damon said, smiling even wider.  
Graham's heart sank. He didn't know why, but it felt almost like jealousy. Jealousy over a man he'd known for a total of ten minutes. He decided not to shake hands with Justine. She seemed nice enough, but for some irrational, unexplainable reason, he didn't like her.  
The two had their tea and left Graham alone with his thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about Damon all day. He couldn't figure out what exactly enchanted him so much about the guy, but it was starting to really piss him off.  
But at least he never had to see them again.

\------(1 week later)------

Graham leaned on the counter while his co-worker, Alex repeated his named over and over again. He couldn't hear Alex though, because he had zoned out, which he did often. It was like he'd traveled somewhere far out. A place with palm trees and a long beach. He could even see someone standing in the distance. He wanted to approach him, so he started to. Finally, he revealed himself.

"GRAHAM!" Alex shook Graham's shoulder, abruptly sending him back to the bakery.

"Yes, sorry," apologized Graham, "What's wrong?"

"Are you okay Gra?" Alex wondered, "You've been acting strange all week."

"I'm fine," Graham paused, wondering if he really was, "I promise."  
They went on about their day like normal. They served the customers, some of them being real twats. It was nearly time for Graham's lunch break, when a customer walked in. He was tall, he was blonde, and he was Damon.  
Graham's heart sped up to about a mile a minute. He walked towards him with a slight mischievous smile. He wasn't with Justine, and this relieved Graham only slightly.

"Hey there Graham," Damon smiled, and it didn't help Graham at all.

"Sorry," Graham said, trying to escape, "My lunch break is just about now. Alex will serve you."

"Why don't you have your lunch break with me then?" Asked Damon as he tapped his fingers rhythmically on the countertop.  
Graham wanted to. But he didn't want to at the same time. Nonetheless, he sat down with Damon. They shared a plate of scones. 

"Are you trying to avoid me?" 

Damon's words were like a slap in the face, and it took Graham a moment to recover. 

"No, I barely know you."

"Would you like to get to know me?"

"Why do you want to be friends with me?"

Damon didn't reply to this question, he just fidgeted in his chair, running his sweaty palms through his blonde mess. 

Graham went on, "For all I know, you could be an axe murderer, or a drug dealer, or-"

"Look, I just think you're an interesting looking guy," Damon interrupted. 

"My break is over," Graham said, getting up. He went back about 10 minutes later, and all that was left was a napkin. He picked it up to throw it away, but there was something written on it. Graham squinted. God, he needed new glasses. He finally saw what was written on the napkin. It was Damon's name, and a phone number.


	2. Chitchat

Graham did not call Damon at all for another week. The feeling this man gave him was too strange. It was as if he were attracted to him. But that couldn't be true. He'd had many girlfriends before. He'd never fancied a man.   
Finally, on a boring day just as the one that started this mess, he decided to give in and call Damon. The phone had not been ringing for longer than a few seconds before Damon picked it up.

"Hello?" He answered, with a twinge of excitement in his voice. 

"Hello Damon, It's Graham," He sighed.

"Graham!" Damon sounded like he would burst through the phone like an excited puppy, "What took you so long?"

"I was busy," Grumbled Graham.

"Are you at work?" 

"Yes."

"Can I come over there?"

"No."

Damon paused on the other end, perhaps thinking of some excuse to come anyway.

"Am I bothering you?" He asked. This time there was no excitement in his voice. He sounded quiet, sad almost.  
At this moment, Graham decided he had to give Damon a chance. The only thing he had that resembled a friend was Alex, and they didn't talk very much. 

"Alright you can come over." Graham smiled, "You're the only thing stopping me from trying to take another nap and hitting my head on the table again."  
Damon told Graham he'd be over in a few minutes. Graham decided to fix him some tea. Not because he liked him, but because it was cold outside. That's what he kept telling himself as he poured the best cup of tea he'd ever made.   
When Damon finally arrived, he was soaking wet and Graham greeted him with tea. They sat down and started talking. Eventually, Graham stopped paying any attention at all to what Damon was saying. He started taking in every detail in his face, getting lost in his blue eyes. They seemed to pull him in. They were like a universe of their very own.  
Graham cursed himself when he realized that he really did fancy Damon. He cursed himself again when he remembered that Damon had a girlfriend. He had to play it cool though. He felt just like he did when he fancied a girl. But this was harder.

"Are you paying any attention to what I'm saying Graham?" Damon said, breaking Graham's trance.   
He nodded, trying not to blush. He had no clue what Damon was talking about. 

"So tell me what the last thing I said was?" Damon pried.  
Graham stuttered. Now, he'd royally fucked up. He didn't know what to say. Damon rested his head on his hand and sighed.

"It's all right," He assured, "I won't come back if you don't want."

"No!" Graham said, probably sounding a little bit too defensive, "I do like you. I just... have a lot going on right now."   
He didn't.

"I'll come back tomorrow it's alright," Damon said, lightly smiling.   
He got up from his chair, paid for the tea, and was out the door. Graham wanted to look at his eyes a bit longer and try to work out what species would live in a galaxy as beautiful as his irises. It was fine, of course. He got to see Damon tomorrow. 

\-------------------

Damon did not come alone the next day. He instead brought Justine, who looked as if she were wearing Damon's shirt, but also seemed the type to buy herself shirts two sizes too big. Graham couldn't say he was angry that Justine was there. It wasn't Damon's fault that he had a girlfriend. But Graham thought that Damon really wanted to be his friend.  
The day felt like it would never end. The bakery clock had been on the complete wrong time for god-knows-how-long, and Damon was the only one with a watch. Graham didn't seem to be the only one who was having a hard time staying awake. Justine looked like she wanted to jump out of her body and go somewhere else. Maybe she was somewhere else. Graham wished he were somewhere else. 

"Damon, I have to leave now," Justine declared after hours of painfully awkward chitchat, "My mum needs my help with painting a bookshelf."  
Damon didn't say a word. He nodded his head and gave her a kiss. She was out the door. 

"Let's get down to the interesting stuff Graham," Damon smiled, "Do you have a girlfriend? Is she a catch?"

"Goodness no," Graham looked at his shoes, "No to the former. No to both. No."

Damon furrowed his eyebrows, "Why not? You've got great hair and your glasses frame your face wonderfully. Any girl would want that."

Graham only shook his head.

"Fine," Damon paused for a moment, "Do you have a boyfriend then?"  
Graham felt his face go red. Why would Damon ask that? Was he flirting? Graham decided he wasn't flirting, he was just being inclusive. 

"N-no," Stuttered Graham.  
Damon stared at him again with those eyes that made Graham slouch into his chair because it was the only way he could interpret the melting feeling he had. Damon kept staring. 

"Do you want some tea?" asked Graham, changing the subject. 

"I don't think so," Damon said quietly. Now, he was acting strange. He suddenly looked like he was sad, and Graham wondered if he'd done anything wrong. 

"What music do you like Graham?" Damon asked, stitching the conversation up.   
Graham told Damon about things he liked. All sorts of things. Much to his surprise, Damon liked the same things. They were two very different people, but at the same time, they were so alike.

"Do you play any instruments?" Damon wondered.

Graham nodded, "Guitar."

Damon's face lit up, "And you don't have a girlfriend?" 

Graham just laughed. 

Damon looked around for a moment, "I'm going to find you a girlfriend."

Shit.


	3. Bar Italia

"Damon please, I've told you, I don't need a girlfriend," Graham said, trying to tag along after Damon, who kept taking him to bars to find a girlfriend. 

"You're so humble," Damon laughed, "I'll find you someone perfect."   
Graham wished he could tell him. He wished he could express how much Damon's smile meant to him. He wished he could say how much he wanted it to be him instead of all the girls flirting with him at bars every night.  
They went inside a small bar. Every night they went into a different one, but this one must've been the smallest one in all of England. Nonetheless, it was crowded as hell. In fact, this is how Graham pictured hell.   
They sat down, and in came Damon's flow of lager, and Graham's flow of drunk girls who wanted to take him home. As the hours went by, Damon left Graham to go sit closer to the alcohol, and that left more room for drunk women to sit almost on top of him, twirling their hair around their fingers.   
Graham got up to use the bathroom, and to get away from it all. When he got into the bathroom, he found Damon hunched over a toilet, throwing up. He was fighting a losing battle with his liver. 

"Damon?" Graham put his hand on Damon's back, "Do you want to leave now?" 

Damon looked up at Graham, "D-did yeh find a bird Gra?" 

"No Damon," Said Graham, "Better luck next time. Let's get you out of here."   
He helped Damon up, through the bar, and out the door. It wasn't long before Damon ran to the nearest trash can, still fighting his liver. 

"Why don't you sleep on my couch tonight Damon?" Graham suggested.  
Damon didn't protest, so off they went to Graham's. When they finally arrived, he helped Damon onto the couch. Damon asked where the bathroom was, and proceed to crawl there on all fours.   
When Graham was done changing, he went to check on Damon again. He found him in the completely dark bathroom, leaning on the sink, facing the mirror. Graham extended his hand to turn on the light, but Damon snatched his wrist. 

"Damon-n?" Graham stuttered.  
Damon brought himself closer to Graham. Was he going to kiss him? Their faces were now an inch apart. Graham could smell liquor on Damon's breath. Before he knew it, Damon was over the toilet again, emitting the last remaining bile he had, and the moment was gone. Graham flicked on the lights and went straight to bed. 

\-----------------------

Graham woke late the next morning, trudging into his living room. Damon was sitting on the couch, clearly nursing his hangover. 

"D'ya have any pain medication Gra?" Damon asked in his currently gravelly voice.   
Graham nodded, going into the kitchen to get it. When he came back, Damon asked if he could use the phone. Graham said he could. 

"Justine," Damon spoke, "Hi."  
For a moment, Graham considered cutting the phone line, but he decided against it. That was crazy. 

"Could you pick me up?" Damon tapped the receiver, which would be bothersome to Justine on the other end. He frowned, signaling that Justine could not pick him up. After a moment, he hung up. 

"Could you take me to the bakery?" Asked Damon, "I'll know how to get home from there."   
Of course Graham wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to be with Damon. Before long, they were met with the cool English air of 8:00 AM. Stores were just bringing up their gates. People were having coffee and walking to work. Graham didn't have any bakery shifts on the weekends, which was perfect.   
Every so often, Graham felt Damon glance at him, as if curious. He sure wished this boy would stop sending out different messages. He wanted to be sure Damon wasn't interested in him. 

"You want some tea?" Graham offered, once they finally arrived at the bakery.

"Sure," Damon said.   
They walked in, and had their tea. Damon looked like he still had a headache, as he squinted when the dimmest of lights shone on him.   
Alex was working today. Alex who was Graham's only friend- aside from Damon. Alex who flirted with every multi-cellular organism who dared step through that door. Alex who, when Damon left, asked Graham if he fancied him.

"Of course I don't fancy him," Graham lied, "We're just friends."

Alex pouted his lips, "You don't look at me that way, Gra."

"What way?" Graham asked, possibly defensive sounding. 

"It's quite obvious," Alex explained, "You would not take your eyes off of him. You looked into his eyes the whole time. What colour are they again?"

Graham pushed his glasses up, "They're blue, with speckles of-"

"Are you hearing yourself, Gra?"  
That was when Graham finally confessed. He told Alex all about Damon, Justine, and the setups, god the setups. 

"I'm going to get you two together, no matter what it takes," Alex promised. 

Graham simply shook his head.

"You tosser," Alex laughed, "You'll see. By the end of the next month, something will have happened. Something that proves it all."  
Graham laughed sarcastically, and Alex winked, and the hour commenced. Graham went home, and tried to pick out a record to listen to. He ended up going with Joy Division's Closer.   
As he sat back, he took comfort in the fact that Damon was probably so hungover, he wouldn't be up for clubbing tonight. It hurt to see him, and it annoyed him to be near all these girls who wanted him. 

\------------------------------

At 12:00 AM, Graham was woken by the ringing phone. He picked it up to Damon on the other line. 

"Hello Graham," Damon yawned, "How are you?"

"Damon, its 12:00, what do you want?" Graham snapped groggily.

"I just wanted to hear your voice," Damon replied. Graham could swear he heard crying on the other end, but whether it was Damon or not, was a mystery. 

"Are you drunk?" Graham wondered.

"No." More crying sounds.

"Are you crying?"  
There was silence for a moment, and then the line went dead. He didn't fall asleep until 3:00 in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked this chapter guys!! leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed :) -Ian


	4. The Setup

Damon came into the bakery early on Monday, looking cheerful as ever. Graham wondered what it was that made him seem so happy, and still wondered about his 12AM phone call. 

"Hello Gra!" Damon smiled mischievously, "Have I got plans for you."

"Damon how many times have I told you, I don't like going to bars all night and being around all those annoying girls and-"

"It's not a bar we're going to," Damon interrupted, "Justine and I have decided to set you up with one of her friends, Alison."

Graham sighed, "Please end my suffering."

"C'mon!" Damon nudged him, "It'll be fun!"   
Finally, Graham decided to just go along with it, and have the shitty date with Alison. 

"This might be it, Gra," Alex warned after Damon left.

"This is not it, Alex," Graham rolled his eyes, "This is a shitty date with some shitty girl I don't even fucking know, who Damon's shitty girlfriend set me up with."

"Wow Graham," Alex frowned, "If you're any more positive, I might overheat."  
Graham shrugged his shoulders, and went about his day. Finally, when his shift was over, he went to his flat, changed into a sweater, and set off to Damon's house. He knew where it was because several weeks ago, he'd had to bring a stumbling, drunken Damon back home after a night of clubbing.  
He rang the doorbell, and Justine answered. She was wearing a button down shirt, and a smile. Damon was practically wearing the same thing, minus the smile. Now, he seemed about as uncomfortable as Graham was.   
They all left for the restaurant, where they met Alison. She was short and thin, and had nice brown hair. She was pretty, but she was not Damon. They got seated, and ordered drinks. Graham and Damon ordered an entire bottle of whine- for themselves. Justine and Alison didn't want any drinks.   
As the night went on, they started getting tipsy. Alison, who wouldn't stop talking, seemed unaware of the amount of alcohol the two men were consuming. At one point, a waiter (who Damon called 'garçon') came to ask if they wanted more drinks. Damon whispered to the waiter three words, which only Graham could hear. 

"Keep 'em comin'." 

Graham and Damon communicated through eyerolls and sighs. Alison had the spotlight. Eventually Graham got so annoyed that he started clutching his whine glass. When the broken glass and blood suddenly appeared on his lap, all he could do was giggle.   
Everyone at the table stared at him in awe. Damon had snapped out of his obnoxious demeanor, and actually looked concerned. 

"Why don't I take you home Gra?" Damon pleaded. 

"It's just a bit of blood Dames," Graham laughed, "It's only a little blood."  
Justine looked annoyed. Her face painted 'I planned this for ages and you two plebs got fucking pissed.' Alison looked concerned- uncomfortable even. 

"You stay with Justine," Damon said to Alison, "I'll look after Graham."  
Everyone paid and followed Damon's instructions. He helped Graham out of the restaurant and into his flat. 

"Let's wash up your hand, Graham," Damon suggested. It was as if all the alcohol had left his system. The ultimate betrayal, thought Graham.   
Damon brought him into the bathroom, turned on the water, and gently washed his bloody hand for him.

Graham flinched, "It stings, Dames."

"I know, Gra," Damon sighed, "It'll be over soon."   
When he pulled Graham's hand out of the water, he was still holding it. Graham's heart skipped a beat already. Damon inspected it a moment, before giving it a tender kiss. Graham's legs felt like jelly. Perhaps Damon was drunker than he let on.   
Graham looked into Damon's blue eyes, almost being transported to a beautiful blue galaxy. Fuck, Damon was looking into his eyes too. 

"Just get on with whatever it is you're going to do, Damon," Graham said quietly, out of anxiousness.

"Just hold on a second mate," Damon laughed, "I'm just trying to convince myself this is real."

"Me too," Graham smiled, "I've fancied you for as long as I've know you." 

"Well then let's get on with it," Damon said, enthusiastically. Within a matter of seconds, he had his hand on Graham's cheek, and his mouth pressed gently against Graham's.   
Damon's lips were warm, and tasted faintly of wine and cigarettes. Graham combed his fingers through Damon's blonde hair. He couldn't stop thinking about how Alex was right. He couldn't wait to tell him tomorrow. 

"I think I need to sit down," Graham giggled quietly.   
Damon nodded, so they moved to Graham's bed, to continue necking. They were tangled up within each other's arms, and Damon's hands started to wander. One stayed on Graham's face, but the other made its way down to his hips. It slid under his sweater, tracing his ribs.  
As if being electrocuted, Damon pulled himself away. Graham put back on his glasses, which had been taken off at some point. 

"I just realized that you're drunk," Damon said, suddenly being the reasonable one, "and so am I."

"Oh. You're right," Graham paused, "But do you really... you know," 

"Yes, I really do fancy you," Damon replied as he sat back down and took Graham's hand, "But we're drunk and whatnot."

"Will you at least sleep here?" Graham asked.  
Damon nodded, and climbed into bed with Graham.

"It's dark but I can still see your pretty eyes," Graham whispered after a long moment of silence. 

Damon wrapped his arms around Graham, "No you can't, you're just drunk. Get some sleep Gra."   
Graham couldn't hear him, he was already asleep.


	5. The Masterplan

Graham woke to find that Damon had gone. Any trace of him was purely mental. He hoped this didn't mean Damon didn't like him. He checked the clock. He was supposed to be at work an hour ago. Shit, he thought, Alex will be up my ass.   
He threw on clean clothes and got to the bakery as soon as possible, where Alex rolled his eyes upon Graham's arrival. 

"Well look who decided to show up!" Alex said, placing his hands on his hips. Graham always thought he looked like a stick bug. He was incredibly tall and thin, and his facial features were sharp, but mostly hidden by a mop of silky brown hair. 

"I'm hungover, mate," Graham replied, flipping Alex off. 

"Ooh!" Alex squealed like a christian schoolgirl, "Tell me about last night!"

Graham didn't reply for a while, adding to Alex's suspense, "I accidentally shattered a whine glass."

"Did you do so in a fit of passion?" Alex winked.

"No, you wanker," Graham said, while washing the white bakery dishes, "Wait until I'm finished speaking."  
So Alex waited, and Graham told him everything that had happened, including Damon being gone in the morning. 

"He won't make any contact with you for a week or two," Alex warned, "He doesn't know how to feel. You said he has a girlfriend? He'll be with her all week, trying to be straight, you know." 

"Alex, how do you know all this?" Graham wondered. 

Alex winked, "Experience."

"If this proves to be true, I'll start to suspect that you're a prophet or something," Graham sighed.   
He felt a sort of empty feeling all throughout the day. He wanted Damon to call him, or come to the bakery but he never did. He didn't call all week. One week became two, and two became three. Graham needed to talk to Damon.   
After work on the third week, he decided he had to visit him. He walked through the cold air, which dropped in temperature every day, to Damon's small flat. When he knocked, Justine answered.

"Oh. Hello Graham," She said with a twinge of disgust, probably still angry about the night with Alison.

"Hello Justine," Graham smiled, "Is Damon here?" 

"Damon's sick," She replied flatly, "Come back next week."  
Before Graham could say anything, she slammed the door shut. The next day, Graham came back, with soup from the bakery.

"I told you, Damon's sick," Justine answered the door again, but only opened it a small bit. 

"I know," Graham said, "I brought him soup from the bakery."   
Justine grabbed it with a quiet 'thanks' and slammed the door. Graham pressed his ear to it. He could hear the soup container being opened, and he could hear it being poured down the drain. He wanted to knock on the door and tell Justine he made that soup by hand, but he restrained himself. 

"Bitch," said Alex when Graham called him to tell him.

"I know," Graham droned.

"Who does she think she is?" Alex sounded genuinely annoyed, "You made that soup by hand! And I monitored you because I was sure you'd burn the kitchen down!"

"A true defeat for both of us."

"Hey Gra?" Alex said, "I've got an idea."  
Graham shuddered. Alex's ideas were always petty and got him into trouble. This idea was far more dangerous and petty than any other he'd mustered up. A true work of art on Alex's behalf.

\-----------------------------

Graham and Alex went on about their normal business the next week. That was, until closing time. 

"I've closely monitored the patterns in which Justine steps out. She goes around 5:00 PM to get some takeout for Damon. If we leave now, we could catch her," Alex explained.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Graham asked. 

"If Damon isn't in the bakery by tiomorrow, I've failed as a friend," Alex smiled.   
They walked towards Damon's house, expecting Justine to run into them any moment. Sure enough, they saw her in the distance. Something was different though. She had Damon with her.  
Before Graham could do anything, Alex grabbed his hand. Justine and Damon finally spotted them. Justine looked interested, Damon looked horrified.  
Alex acted as if he was surprised, and waved at them. 

"Funny seeing you two here!" Alex smiled, still holding Graham's hand.

"Yes," Justine smiled for presumably the first time in ages, "Very funny."

"Gra?" Damon stuttered, dumbfounded. Graham felt like he'd made a huge mistake. Damon looked absolutely betrayed. 

"Well, we should get going Gra," Alex leaned over and pressed a firm kiss on Graham's mouth.  
Justine pulled along Damon, who looked as if he was about to cry. This hurt Graham too much. 

"Turn the corner before I start crying," Graham instructed to Alex. They sat down on someone's front step. Graham had his head between his knees, trying not to let anyone see him crying.

"It's okay Gra," Alex said softly, "You've made him realize how important you are. Be proud of that."

"We went too far Alex," Graham said between sobs, "He thinks I won't want to see him again."

"He'll come into the bakery first thing in the morning, I promise," Alex said.   
Graham nodded. Alex walked him to his flat, made him some tea, and left. He got a phone call. 

"Hello?" Graham said quietly.

"Hey Gra," Damon said on the other end. Graham's heart started racing. He hoped Damon wouldn't ask about Alex, "Can I stop by your flat?" 

"Um...," Graham hesitated. He wanted to be alone, but he knew he had to talk to Damon, "Sure."  
In fifteen minutes, Damon was at the door. Graham let him in and gave him the rest of Alex's tea.

"So," Damon cleared his throat, "Are you and Alex... a thing?"

"Goodness no," Graham defensively said.

"But... I saw you two," Damon looked like he was going to cry, "He kissed you."  
Graham couldn't take it anymore. He told Damon all about how it was their plan to make him squirm. He replied only with, "Oh".

"I'm sorry," Graham mumbled, "I really like you."  
Damon was silent a moment before laughing. He placed his hand on Graham's, and told him it was okay. That's all Graham had wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone! if you're reading this, i'd like to thank you for bearing with me. the last time i published was in March, and now it's July. it's been a very tough couple of months for me, but i'm finally back to writing! enjoy! :)

Damon kissed like a washing machine. As he was sober now, Graham could take that realization in. He didn't care though. Everything had changed so fast. One minute it was nothing more than friendly, and the next minute, Damon had his tongue firmly placed in Graham's mouth.   
Damon started unbuttoning Graham's shirt, kissing every exposed inch of skin. His glasses were off, and Damon was on top of him, on his narrow couch. Graham wanted it to keep going but he felt as if his center of gravity was off.

"Dames, D-Damon!" He yelled before they toppled onto the floor. 

"Oops," Damon laughed.

"You know," Said Graham, "We wouldn't fall off my bed. Probably."

Damon laughed again, "I'll take you up on that offer."  
They went into Graham's bedroom, slipping their shoes off on the way. They kept kissing. 

"Gra," Damon said, kissing him between every word, "What do you want?"

"I don't care, I've been waiting for months," Graham smiled, "I would be happy just listening to you read poetry, to be honest."

"Two roads diverged in a yellow wood," Damon laughed, "And I-"

Graham interrupted him with a kiss, "Nevermind."

"Alright fine," said Damon, "But really, what do you want?"

"I've never fancied a man before," Graham kissed Damon, "I don't know".

"Alright," Damon slipped his tee shirt off, and started unbuttoning Graham's.  
They took their jeans off, exposing both of their erections. Damon kissed Graham, but started working his way down, kissing his neck, then his chest. Graham shuddered when Damon got down to his stomach.

"Is this alright Gra?" Damon looked up.

"I'd be lying if I said no," Graham said, smiling.

Damon paused, "If you're uncomfortable with any of this, just-" 

"I promise I'll tell you," Graham interrupted.  
Damon nodded and continued slowly leaving a trail of kisses and lovebites down his stomach. He stopped for a moment to admire Graham's manhood, and then closed his lips around it.

"Jesus," Graham sighed, involuntarily. He threaded his fingers through Damon's blonde hair, tugging slightly. Damon moved his hand along his own length in a slow rhythm.  
After a few moments, he took more of Graham in, causing him to let out a deep moan. It sounded like he was trying to say something, but it was indecipherable. After another few moments, Damon went deeper again. Graham's hips jerked up, as he mumbled a string of curses under his breath. Damon picked up his pace.

"Dame, I'm gonna-" Graham tried unsuccessfully to speak in a full sentence, "Fucking hell".  
He let out one last deep sigh, and came in one rush. This sight sent Damon over the edge almost immediately after.

"I don't think I've ever heard you curse before," Damon said, pulling away.

"That's because I'm a decent person," Graham laughed. 

Damon smirked, "Fair enough".  
The pair slowly laid down and pulled the covers over themselves. Graham clicked off his bedside lamp, which left the room dark. He felt Damon wrap his arms around him, spooning him. 

"So what does this mean?" Wondered Graham.

"It means I'm slightly more than just your best friend," Damon said, kissing the nape of Graham's neck.

"Are you going to tell Justine?" Graham asked quietly. Damon remained silent.

"Damon," Graham said, turning around to face him, "You have to tell Justine. It's either that, or you forget all about me".

"I'll tell her, okay?" Damon said, yawning, "Tomorrow".

"Promise?" whispered Graham.

"Promise".  
Graham sighed happily, and nodded off. Damon fell asleep too, with Graham wrapped up in his arms.


	7. Power, Corruption, & Lies

Graham woke, stretching his arms out. Evidently, there was nothing there. Just empty space. He scrambled for his glasses, which were on the nightstand. He was completely alone. He hoped Damon hadn't left again. Graham slipped on a tee shirt and sweatpants, nearly tripping over some of Damon's clothes, which were still on the floor.

"Dame?" Graham called out, his voice scratchy.

"I'm in the kitchen, Gra!" Damon's voice replied.   
Graham could smell eggs and toast being made, and when he wandered into the kitchen, Damon was scrambling eggs. Behind him, was a plate of warm toast. He was wearing the shirt Graham had been wearing the day before, and his own jeans.

"I didn't know you cooked," Graham said, smirking. 

"I only cook on special occasions," Damon smiled, "and this is a special occasion".

"It certainly is," Graham replied, with a big grin.

"Go sit down," Damon instructed, "I'll bring it to you when it's done".  
Graham turned around, and walked over to the couch. As he sat down, he realised he had to open up the bakery in half an hour. Damon brought their food over and sat next to Graham.

"I hope you like it," Damon said, "I wanted to make you something, since you're always making things at the bakery".

"I love it Dame, thank you," Graham took a few bites of his scrambled eggs, "Speaking of the bakery, I have to open it up in a half hour. Would you care to join me?"

"Of course I would," Damon replied, giving Graham a kiss on the cheek.  
The pair finished their breakfasts, and got ready to go. As they walked outside, Damon took Graham's hand. Graham worried they'd see Justine along the way, but thankfully they didn't. They finally arrived at the bakery, and opened it up.

"Is it alright if I stay here for a little while?" Damon wondered.

"I suppose so," Graham leaned on the plastic countertop, "But you may distract me".

"Promise I won't," laughed Damon.  
After a few moments, the door opened. Graham looked up, to find Alex walking in. He glanced between Graham and Damon, raising his eyebrows. He smirked at Graham.

"I brought you a doughnut, Gra," Alex offered.

"That's alright Alex," Graham smiled, "Damon made me breakfast".  
Alex's jaw dropped, causing Graham to blush furiously. Alex glanced between the two again.

"How kind of you, Damon," Alex turned to face him, raising an eyebrow.

"It was no problem at all," Damon smiled warmly, "It was my pleasure really".  
Graham blushed even more. Surely Alex suspected what they had been up to. He was cheeky enough to know that.

"I'd better be going," Damon stood, "I've got to speak to Justine".  
He leaned over the counter to kiss Graham, who wished him luck. He darted out the door and down the street. 

"So Gra," Alex smirked, "Damon made you breakfast, huh?"

"Oh yes," Graham stated, trying to be nonchalant, "It was just a nice thing to do, really, and-"

"He left his flat that early just to make you breakfast?" Alex interrupted.

"Well... no," Graham stuttered. Surely Alex knew what had happened. He was just trying to make him admit it.

"Well then how was he at your flat so early in the morning?" Alex questioned.

"Well, he was there... already".

"He spent the night?"

Graham remained silent.

"Gra?" Alex said, quizzically, "He spent the night, didn't he?"

Graham nodded.

"GRAHAM!" Alex squealed, possibly loud enough to shatter the glass windows of the bakery. Graham shushed him.

"So... did you shag him?" Alex said after a silent moment.

"Shut up Alex!"

"Jeez, Gra, I'm just wondering if you shagged him or not!" Alex giggled.

"Well no customer wants to hear their server talking about who he shagged," Graham said, slightly annoyed. 

"So you DO admit, you shagged Damon?" Alex's smile transformed into a suggestive, ear-to-ear grin.

"If I say yes, may we never speak of this again?" Graham asked, already knowing that Alex would be on about it again in, at most, 20 minutes.

Alex gave him an army salute, "You have my word, Gra".

"Good," Graham paused, "Now please shut up".

\------------------------

Damon darted up the stairs to his flat. It would be easier if Justine was still asleep, but he was sure he'd be able to make up some excuse. Realising he'd forgotten his key at Graham's, he kicked up the mat for the spare. When he unlocked the door, Justine was sitting on the couch having coffee.

"Damon!" Justine put her coffee down and ran to embrace him, "I was worried! Where were you? Why didn't you come back last night?"

"I stayed at Graham's... he was terribly pissed and I thought he would benefit from someone watching him," Damon lied, "I'm sorry I didn't call".

"But Damon," Justine furrowed her eyebrows, "Is that a new shirt?"

"It's Graham's shirt," he started, "The poor lad was so pissed, he threw up on my tee shirt, so I borrowed one of his shirts".

"Jesus Damon, can't you stop visiting that bastard?" Justine sat back down with her coffee, "His own life is wrecked and he's going to wreck yours. He'll wreck both of ours".

"He's my best friend darling," Damon said, slightly raising his voice, "He's in a bad way, but I'm going to help him".

"I don't like the way you act around him," She said, getting up to go into the other room.

Damon grabbed her by the arm, "What the hell do you mean?"

"You act like he's the only thing in the world that matters," her eyes began to water, "I know it's silly, but you act like you're in love with him and not me".  
Damon's eyes widened. It was as if Justine already knew what he had come home to tell her. Now that she'd said that, Damon couldn't tell her, not yet. He silently pulled her into his arms. She was weeping into his shoulder but he didn't notice. He was thinking of Graham. He wanted so badly to be with him. Could Damon leave again to see him? Perhaps he could go while Justine was at work. She had work today, so he decided he would go back to the bakery while she was at work. 

\------------------------

"So when is the lucky Damo going to see you again?" Alex inquired as he washed dishes.

"I'm not sure," Graham sighed. This had to be the billionth time Alex had mentioned Damon today.

"Well he'd better not leave you alone for another three weeks again," Alex shook his fist, "Or I'll put his lights out".

"That's real frightening, Alex," Graham rolled his eyes.  
For another couple of minutes, Alex washed dishes, while Graham counted what was in the cash register. When the phone rang, Alex picked it up. Graham looked at Alex, who started grinning like a madman.

"Sure thing, I'll tell him," Alex looked up and winked at Graham as he hung up, "Go outside, Gra".

"Why? Should I expect someone to murder me?" Graham questioned, "I always thought you were tied with the British mafia, anyway".

"Just go!" Alex motioned towards the door.  
Graham stepped outside, immediately shivering. It was incredibly cold, and he'd left his jacket inside. Suddenly, someone behind him was wrapping their arms around him, immediately warming him up. He looked over his shoulder to find Damon smiling at him. Graham turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry," Damon said quietly and sincerely, "I needed to see you".

"Did you speak to Justine?" Graham asked, wrapping his arms around Damon's neck.

"I don't wanna think about her right now," Damon dismissed. He looked into Graham's eyes for a moment before leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to his lips. They kissed for a few long seconds, completely forgetting the world surrounding them. Out of the corner of his eye, Graham saw a figure staring at them, almost in disbelief. Damon must've seen this figure too, because he pulled away and looked at it. He opened his mouth, probably to say "fuck you", but he didn't move. Graham looked at the person. It was a short, brunette woman with a confused look on her face. She looked incredibly familiar, but he couldn't work out where he'd seen her before. He racked his brain for any memories, but he couldn't find any.

"Damon?" Graham muttered, "Who-?"  
As the woman walked away, Damon looked back at Graham, his eyebrows knitted together. Then, Graham remembered where he'd seen her before. He'd been on a date with her once. She was Justine's friend Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! i hope you liked this chapter, i know it's a load of dialogue and it's v dramatic but i think it's maybe one of my best ones :) leave comments/kudos if you enjoy!


End file.
